Hibari's Decision
by Fanta-chan
Summary: After the ring conflict Hibari has gotten his attention caught by Tsuna. And he makes a decision that may change the future! Later on I will follow the future arc. with my changes here and there.
1. The Bird

Hibari stood in the reception room waiting for his perfects to return from their mission to 'bite everyone that skipped class to play videogames instead to death'. Why did it take so long?

Hibari looked out the window in pure boredom. He gazed around the school ground only to get his attention caught by the weak little herbivore named Sawada Tsunayoshi, who was in panic trying to stop the smoking herbivore from blowing up the school ground.

Hibari left the window and turned around when two of his perfects come in to the room. Apparently Tsuna hadn't managed to stop Gokudera. Hibari sighed and went away to take care of it.

--

One week later Hibari was sleeping on the rooftop when a crowd of loud herbivores (Tsuna and gang) entered the roof to eat lunch together. Hibari got annoyed pretty fast and wanted to 'bite them all to death' and then throw them all off the roof. But he didn't do it he wanted to observe Sawada Tsunayoshi who had gotten his interest after the ring conflict. How could a so small and weak herbivore suddenly become so strong? He had defeated Rokudo Mukuro who had beaten him so easily. The memory of the illusionist got him angry but he would get his revenge some day. Tsuna had also won against the monkey king from the mountain of monkeys, who had used him to let the robot go berserk.

Hibari continued to watch the Vongola heir when he suddenly got an urge to spar with the boy to see how strong he really was. And in his curiosity he didn't take notice of the little baby smirking in the shadow of his fedora.

--

Later, just when the herbivores had left, Hibari's cell phone rang, he took it out of his pocket and looked at the display that was reviling an unfamiliar number, he sighed and turned of the call. He still wanted to spar with Sawada but that could wait, now he had his duties as the Disciplinary Committee's Chairman to do. When the door closed behind him the baby stepped out of the shadows still smirking. 'This could be fun.' He thought before going in to one of his secret passages to pop out some different place and scare the hell out of his student.

--

_It was dark, the only thing he could see was a little yellow bird. Said bird chirped and took flight, it fl__ew around in the air a while, then it landed on something behind him. He stiffened when he felt a glare and slowly turned around his head only to get his eyes fixed with the other's. It felt like an hour before someone said something. "I have my eyes on you." Then something shining like metal come flying to his head and he was knocked out…_


	2. The Decision

"HIBARIIII!" Tsuna abruptly sat up in his bed and realized it was only a dream. One second later he got a kick to his forehead by his ever so cruel home tutor, Reborn.

"Ow, what was that for?" He got up on his feets still rubbing his head where Reborn's kick landed.

"Because one: You're late for school. Two: I want you to do me an important favor before you go. And three: Your loud scream annoyed me." Tsuna sweatdropped at this and had just opened his mouth to ask Reborn about the favor (That he knew in reality was some sort of mission) when he realized he was gone. He hurried to get dressed and do all the other things you usually do in the morning before he ran down the stairs. He tripped on the last step and fell face-first to the floor. When he got up and noticed that Reborn sat in the kitchen drinking his cup of morning coffee he took the chance and asked his question.

"What sort of favor is it?"

"Ah, it's too late for that."

"But you said it was important."

"I'll talk to you about that later, now hurry to school"

He didn't really want to know what the favor was but it is better to know than ending up in the middle of a fierce mafia fight.

Tsuna thought while grabbing a bit of bread and dashed out the door shouting. "I'm leaving!"

--

After half the way Gokudera and Yamamoto joined him in his I'm-really-late-for-school-run, today they was arguing about who's smile would be best for a right-hand man to have. Gokudera took it deadly serious while Yamamoto just laughed and talked against him. (Yay, he found a new game!)

It was obvious that Yamamoto – without knowing it – pissed the hell out off Gokudera who was just about to put some dynamite down the taller boy's throat.

"Ma, ma, Gokudera-kun you don't put fireworks in other peoples mouths." Yamamoto said grinning widely only making it easier for the silver haired boy.

"How dumb can you get? I've told you millions of times, this isn't some **DAMNED** fireworks, it's real **FUCKING** dynamites, you baseball-freak!" He was about to snap because of the other boy's thick head and for the time being forgot about his worried boss.

'_We have been in the family so long, even got through the ring conflict but he haven't even realized __it was real, not any stupid mafia-game.' _Gokudera thought while glaring at Yamamoto who smiled happily as ever.

Luckily the three boys reached school before anyone got seriously hurt. But inside the gates stood a certain head perfect ready to bite the latecomers to death. Hibari gave them all a cold stare that made the boys shiver, then he simply left leaving everyone behind in a confused look. Even the perfect – who's job was to stand in the entrance when Hibari bite anyone he thought deserved it to death – even he was confused, Hibari had never let anyone this late to escape unharmed. (Most of them were in the ambulance on their way to the hospital before they could even take a step inside the school)

--

Why? Why couldn't he simply beat the weak herbivore half-dead? He really, really wanted to bite that boy to death so he could get rid of these irritating thoughts, but somehow he couldn't.

--

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera stood in front of the classroom door and hesitated to go in because of the scolding they would get by the teacher when they get inside.

"Screw this, I'm going." Gokudera said while turning to Tsuna. "You want to join Juudaime?"

"Um… Gokudera-kun I don't really have as good grades as you so I think it's bad for me to skip school. (And Reborn would probably kill me if I do)" When Gokudera heard this he made an attempt to cheer his boss up, "No, Juudaime's grades are all much better than mine!" not that he was down to begin with…

"And what are you doing outside the classroom chit-chatting when you should be in here and learn something?" The three boys turned their heads to see that their teacher had appeared in the entrance.

"I want you to stay after class! Go to your seats, now."

The boys sighed and made their way to the seats, but the next moment they stepped inside a voice could be heard from the speakers. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato, the head perfect want you in the reception room in five minutes for a talk. If you isn't there by then he will seek you up and bite you to death, so there are no chance of escaping." The voice died out and left the classroom in silence, with everyone looking at the three friends that had just entered the room.

"Well, I think it's best if we hurry." The tallest said with his usually grin on his face even though he wondered what the hell they've done to piss Hibari off.

--

When they arrived to the reception room they found a message on the door: Meet me on the rooftop and don't let anyone follow you!

Gokudera opened the door to see if Hibari was in there – the message could've been a mislead placed there by some idiot – but it was no one in the room so the boys started running in the direction of the roof.

After half the way Gokudera suddenly disappeared but the other two who was so worried about the time they had left didn't noticed it, they just continued running.

--

When Tsuna finally was in front of the door to the roof he realized that he was alone. Maybe there was someone following them and kidnapped his friends? But somehow it was good, now couldn't Gokudera try to blow Hibari up.

Tsuna reached out a trembling hand and opened the door. He looked around but the only thing on the roof was a little yellow bird. Tsuna followed said bird with his sight as it walked around. He did only see the bird, everything else was just darkness. Suddenly the bird took flight and flew around a little while before it landed on something behind Tsuna. He felt a cold glare and nervously turned around to get his eyes fixed with Hibari's. They both had been quiet for a long time when Hibari broke the silence.

"You are late by two seconds." A tonfa come flying and Tsuna suddenly remembered his dream from this morning and knew that the tonfa would knock him out if he didn't do anything to evade it. So he simply threw himself to the floor as the tonfa flew by and got stuck in the wall behind him.

"Oh, you dodged it, how?"

"I-I-I d-dreamed it…" Once again there was silence but this time Tsuna opened his mouth first.

"Wh-what was it you wanted to talk about, Hi-Hibari-san?"

"Nothing! Now take these herbivores with you and get back to class!" Hibari pointed a finger at two boys that where sitting unconscious tied up against the wall.

"Yamamoto? Gokudera-kun?"

"It was way too easy to kidnap them." Hibari said while walking away to the other side of the roof where he laid down to take a nap.

--

"Hibari-san?"

"What do you want Tetsu? I was sleeping." Hibari rose up and when he did so Hibird come flying and landed on his shoulder. Kusakabe took a few steps towards Hibari to deliver his message.

"I've looked up the boy as you told me and I found a kind of rare thing. He is the heir to the infamous mafia family Vongola."

"Oh? Then I've decided! I'll pursue Sawada Tsunayoshi the rest of the day!"

* * *

Um.. the last chapter was kind of short so I tried to make this longer but I'm not espacially good at writing and I do it just because it's fun! :D

Thanks for reading!


	3. The Start

Hibari gave himself a day off to follow Tsuna and ended up sitting on a tree branch outside Tsuna's classroom. This lesson was math and Hibari noticed that the herbivore wasn't so good at it, to speak the truth he wasn't good at anything, or maybe one thing: complaining. As soon as the day was over and Reborn showed up from one of his weird places (and scared the living shit out of Tsuna) the boy begun to complain about a hell lot of stuff including the training he was to do later and that favor Hibari heard the little herbivore mumble about in his sleep during math class.

When Tsuna, Reborn, Yamamoto and Gokudera begun their walk home Hibari increased the distance between them because he didn't want the baby to notice him. And Reborn didn't, but Tsuna turned around to look a few times.

--

Hibari sat on a roof near Tsuna's house and waited, he knew they would come out soon to do The Hell Training™ as the young Vongola heir called it. When he sat there he began to think about things but soon realized it wasn't his thing to think so he stopped.

Finally Reborn and Tsuna came out and headed towards the park, Hibari followed them on safe distance, and that means jumping from roof to roof in the same direction as them.

They where almost there when suddenly a big purple bazooka came flying right towards reborn.

"No good, I can't move." Was the last thing he said before he disappeared in smoke. When it cleared up again Reborn was nowhere to be seen. _'Does this mean that Reborn is dead in the future?' _Tsuna thought while he ran around searching for his home tutor in almost the whole town.

After two hours Tsuna still couldn't find him so now he sat on one of the swings in the park. "What should I do?" Hibari who hide behind some bushes almost jumped out to bite the boy to death for being such a herbivore. But his actions were stopped by the sight he saw. Someone fired the same bazooka as before from behind Tsuna who didn't notice anything.

Before Hibari could react and beat someone up for taking his pray, even he was hit by the bazooka.

--

"Ouch…" Tsuna opened his eyes but it was no difference from having them closed, it was pitch black. He reached out his hands and pushed off something that seemed to be a lid. He sat up and realized what he sat in.

"Ehh… Why am I in a coffin?!"

"Maybe your dead."

Tsuna turned around when he heard the familiar and unemotional voice. And what met his eyes was Hibari Kyoya.

"HIII!! Hibari-san? I thought this was the future."

"It is."

"H-ho-how do you know?"

"I don't recognize it."

'_That doesn't make sense!'_ Tsuna screamed inwardly. And why was he in the future with Hibari? Lambo hadn't been anywhere near the park where he were before he found himself here. But when he thought about it he hadn't been there when Reborn got shot either.

So the million dollar question was: Who shot them?

--

"Juudaime?" Someone behind them said, someone that hadn't been there a second ago. Tsuna reacted when he heard the title/nickname he didn't want to have but was so used to hear. He looked back.

"Eh… Gokudera-kun! What is i…" Tsuna came to abrupt stop when Gokudera put his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Juudaime, you must kill this person!" The usually overprotective and aggressive right-hand-man now said with a sorrowful voice, while he showed Tsuna a photo of a man with red hair and glasses.

"Why? I will never kill som…" Gokudera interrupted Tsuna again.

"Collect all the rings and guardians and…" He couldn't say more before he switched with his younger self.

"JUUDAIME~!" We searched for you, where did you gone to?" Tsuna slapped his forehead. _'Doesn't he realize anything?'_

"This is the future Gokudera-kun."

"Oh, I get it. You want some watermelon?" Gokudera grinned. _'No, you don't get it!'_ Tsuna resisted the urge to hurt himself and turned down the offer.

Even in this commotion Hibari didn't threaten them even once, which was quite odd. So Tsuna decided to check what he was doing.

"H-Hibari-san?" No answer. He looked around. No sight of the cloud guardian.

"GAHH!! He's gone!"

"Who's gone?" The two boys felt the dark aura and the piercing glare as a sharp knife to the back of their necks and turned around.

"Where did you gone off to?" Tsuna asked, scared.

"You were so noisy so I felt like taking a walk and inspect the area. And I found his." Hibari grabbed an arm and drag someone out from behind a three. It was a woman who wore a long cape and weird goggles. The woman spoke.

"I am Lal Mirch and… Where do you think you are going?" Lal threw a stone towards Hibari who was on his way into the forest again. He caught the stone with his hand without even look or turn around.

"Your crowding I'm out of here." He dropped the stone and continued his walk away from the crowding herbivores.

Lal Mirch who new the Hibari from her era knew what to do to catch the younger one's attention. And all she had to do was to say something about strong fighters, traditional Japanese clothing and tea and that he would make people owe him if he hang along to the headquarter.

When Lal new she got Hibari's attention she spoke. "Ok first seal your rings with this chain so that the enemies can't see us under the radar." Everybody did what they were told, even the cloud guardian.

"Now follow me!" Lal said but Hibari just darted off ahead ignoring everybody else.

"I said follow me! You don't know the location of HQ, you'll just get lost!" Hibari ignored her.

Lal Mirch who now was very angry ran toward the head perfect to punch him in the head or something like that. Hibari blocked her hand with a tonfa and calmly said. "No herbivores order me around or I'll bite them to death." He continued walking. "And I heard you talking to someone about the location when I found you."

Tsuna hurried to catch up to him and because of that Gokudera came along too, while Lal just stood there thinking of the words she just heard. _'This boy really is Hibari Kyoya, the Vongola guardian of cloud.'_ Then she gave up and followed the boys.

--

On the way she told the three boys various facts about The Vongola family's present state. She broke her last sentence and pulled the boys (even Hibari) down behind a big rock when she spotted something between the trees. It was a Mosca.

"Why is it coming this way? We sealed our rings, it shouldn't be able to detect us!" Lal glared at the three teens. "You don't have any other rings, do you?" Everyone shook their heads.

Tsuna reached down a hand into his pant's pocket and got the ring Lancia gave him back up. Everybody stared at it and Lal quickly grabbed it and sealed it before she gave it back to Tsuna. But it was still to late, the Mosca was approaching and that fast. Lal stood up, told the boys to stay down and got into fighting stance to take on the Mosca.

"I don't care what you're saying, I just don't want to waste my time biting that piece of crap to death." Was Hibari's response.

Mosca loaded its canon and was just about to fire when…


End file.
